Chihiro Nakatani
Chihiro Nakatani (中谷千尋) is a main female protagonist like character of Cookie Run Mew Mew. She is the leader of the entire Cookie Run Mew Mew team, becomes Mew Gingerbread (ミュウジンジャーパン) and she is infused with the DNA of a Horseshoe Bat. Character information * Name: Chihiro Nakatani. * Name meaning: Central valley; Thousand grains. * Age: 16. * Gender: Female. * Hair colour: Brown. * Eye colour: Green. * Mew Name: Mew Gingerbread. * Theme colour: Brown. * Animal infused with: Horseshoe bat. * Japanese voice claim: Haruka Tomatsu. * English voice claim: Abigail Gordon. Personality Chihiro is a happy and energetic girl who likes to make things good again by playing board games. She is also the one Mew who giggles a lot, and she likes to challenge others because of her ability. She is really great friends with Haruka and Makoto when they’re around. According to this, her MBTI personality is INFJ or Advocate while her alignment is Lawful Neutral. A lot of her dialogue all make references to the popular Danganronpa franchise. Appearance Chihiro Chihiro is a pale girl who has ginger hair and green eyes. She has a tendency to wear heavenly attire, like her school attire. Mew Gingerbread As Mew Gingerbread, her hair becomes tied in a high bun while she gains horseshoe bat wings and horns. Her attire is ginger and light ginger in colour, with her pendant being on her neck garter. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a pair of horseshoe bat wings located on her back. Abilities Physical Even as a normal human, Chihiro‘s body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced resilience: As with the other Mews, Chihiro can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Hearing: Chihiro‘s hearing is highly sensitive, far more so than the vast majority of humans. * '''Flight: '''She uses her wings to fly, even in battle. Transformation Chihiro starts her transformation by kissing her pendant and getting teleported to a ginger brown background with the DNA warping around her. Then, she poses as her wings and horns appear, then her hair forms a bun on her top. She then gains her Mew uniform and her feet touch the ground, forming the ribbon on her belt before she poses at the end. Fighting Style Mew Gingerbread has two attacks - Gingerbread Cutdown and Gingerbread Snap. The two of them are offensive for Gingerbread Cutdown and protecting someone or herself for Gingerbread Snap. Etymology Japanese Chihiro means thousand grains according to the creator herself while Nakatani means Central Valley. Her Mew name, Mew Gingerbread, is a type of cookie that she is related to. English Lauren may be a given name or surname. The name’s meaning may be “laurel tree”, “sweet of honour”, or “wisdom”. Hatford is an English surname meaning “deer meadow”. Trivia * Horseshoe Bats live in Europe, Northern Africa, Central Asia and Eastern Asia. * Her Japanese voice actor is the same as Hikawa Iona from the Pretty Cure season, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. * Her English voice actor is the same as Mouse from Animal Mechanicals. TV tropes Catchphrase Chihiro has three of them, and here they are: “Hurray!”, “Ha ha ha ha ha ha!” and “Ohhhhhh…Heyyyyy everybody!!! It’s Dancey Dance Time! Now, let’s see who our Dancey Dance friend is today!”. The Conscience She serves as one alongside DJ Turntables. Do Anything Robot Duh! ‘Cause she is a robot girl. Extendable Arms Her attacks let the opponent have their “super long arms”, which can stretch out to very long lengths. Hammerspace Has a small door on her belly that can hold anything, even big or long things. “I Am” Song “The Robot song” from “My Special Song! Handle me the truth!”. See the below quote. Magitek A magical robot girl, indeed. Magnetic Plot Device Has an alarm that goes off whenever it’s time for the Dancey Dance of the day. No indoor voice Her voice is quite loud and draws out often, like a sports announcer. Red Oni, Blue Oni Blue to Pencil’s red, since both are leaders but she is much more serious. Robot Buddy Well, she is your robot friend. Saying SFX out loud During the BFB/CRMM crossover when she comes down with the hiccups, she repeatedly says the word “hiccup” rather than giving a natural hiccup. Shrink Ray Her laser can “beam” guests into the Cookie Run universe, making them toy sized. Using it on again returns them to their original size. * Used more literally in “Watch out for bugs!” when she made her friends bug sized so they can meet the oskie bugs. Super strength She can lift heavy things. Tareme Eyes Has female eyelashes that grows longer in the movie, which represent her leader behaviour. Shares this with the others. Teleportation Doubles with Shrink Ray when she beams guests in and out of the Cookie Run universe. A more literal example would have to be in “Ride on the jet coaster!” when she transports to the top of the skate ramp. Verbal Tic Though she usually speaks with a normal human attitude, she tends to slip into a robotic tone of voice on occasion (example: announcing “Fun Game Time” in “Welcome to the arcade!” and commenting on the oskie bugs in “Friendship is Magic! The true simulation!”). Vocal Evolution As the show progressed, her voice became higher pitched and a bit strained. Category:Females Category:Brown Mews Category:Mews with Bat Genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Cookie Run Mew Mew Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Heroes Category:Members of Cookie Run Mew Mew Category:Cookie Run Mew Mew characters Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow